Fanastic Five
by XxDaughterOfHecatexX
Summary: fantastic four go into space with one extra person JohnnyXoc R&R rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the fantastic four characters Cept Lee Ann  
__________________________________________________

Well my name is Lee Ann Richards Yes Richards which means the world's dumbest smart guy's my big brother. My best friend is Johnny Storm I've known him since we were babies our parents were friends before we were born. Well His dad and my dad any way. I am not like most girls. I do not wear pink frilly skirts or anything that goes shorter than my knees I just won't. And surprisingly all my friends are guys. Wow! Big surprise. Heres it all started. Like literally I'm going to go through my memories until I get to where I am now. Just kidding im only going to go from the day we met then im going to skip to the day I'm on now

Sunny Smiles Daycare center

"I'd like to drop my daughter off for the day "The Man said. "Okay How Old is she?" "She's three" "okay sweetie come with me "the reception lady took her away.

LeeAnns POV

I was walking with the reception lady, we got to the room and she just left me "jeeze"I whispered_. I _went and sat down. A few minutes later a blond boy maybe a year older than me just randomly came and poked me. So I poked him back.

He looked like hed never been poked before. Then a few pokes turned in to an all out poke war. Then finally he said "you don't give up easily do you" I shook my head no "that means you can be my friend "he said with a smile. "What's your name"? I asked "Johnny "he said "I'm LeeAnn. That's the start

Twelve years later

LeeAnn Wake up Johnny's waiting outside! "NO"! I yelled "tell him to come in and get me" "okay"

About fifteen minutes later "ahhhhhhh"I scream "Johnny put me the hell down" "nope you're the one that wouldn't get up". On the way to the space station Johnny started conversation. "Soooooooo""soooooooo" I replied I turned the radio up

_Well mom and dad I don't know where to start_

_I hate to break the news but I got a broken heart_

_That sweet southern belle I met in Tennessee _

_Got a hickey on her neck and it aint from me_

_Says theres someone special shes been meetin at the gym _

_The crazy thing about it is that some ones not a him_

_My girlfriends got a girlfriend now it was cool for a minute _

_Now its bringin me dow-_

Then it was turned off by a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy."Dude I was listening to that…..oh I forgot your last girlfriend left you for a girl". He glared at me and then we burst out laughing. The week before his girlfriend of the year*cough cough*week*cough cough* broke up with him for another woman."Are we there yet"?I asked like a three year old. "no" Five minutes later "how about now?" "no" "How abou-"NO WERE NOT THERE YET!!!" 1 minute later."Now were here"he said "see now was that so hard"?i asked "yes" he replied "…." "LEE ANN!!!!" I turned to see Susan running up to me and then she gave me a ginourmus hug. I returned the hug then she handed me a uniform "go change were taing off in 1 hour."

When I got out I found my brother "Hey bro!"I yelled as I ran towards him. "Lee ann…."he said as I glomped him in a hug. "yes sir". I fake saluted him "how many pixie stix have you had????" "……" "67"I awnsered "holy……" "Whatttt?? I asked "I turned to see sue standing in her suit. My brother had a thing for sue but he wouldn't admit it if you asked. But I had to agree with my brother on that one she looked twice as good as me."Sue you look great!" I exclaimed . "thanks" she replied. Johnny came out. There should be angels playing magical harps or some bad ass heavy metal music…yeah that would be cool…Focus Lee Ann focus. Okay I have to admit I've liked Johnny since like fourth grade but I wouldn't tell any one that…… because then id die of embarrassment because I knew he would never like me we were just best friends…….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OMZ there really is no explanation to how long ive been gone but I really hope you guys will forgive me and keep reading my stories puleez=) anyways…hey would u guys please tell me If I should keep the little crush lee ann has on Johnny? Anyway …PEACE!

Disclaimer: If l owned my own tv show I wouldn't be writing ff right now…okay I probably would but not the point…I only own Leeann=)LET THEM EAT CAKE…sorry…LET THE STORY BEGIN

Chapter 2

Lee Anns POV

I ran through the space station faster then a fat kid would run for cake (me and Johnny tested that once ive never seen a fat kid run so fast…) I almost ran into a couple people but that's not the point.

Then some how Johnny managed to get in front of me. He poked my shoulder. "You're it!" he yelled.

"LEE ANN,JOHNNY!". I gulped. "Yes the most wonderful big brother in the whole entire world" I answered. "What are you doing?" Reed asked. "Um playing tag". I answered. He pointed to a list on the wall that had a bunch of rules on it and the top one written in big bold letters **NO RUNNING**. "I didn't see that."He sighed. "Just go fly the station."

V^V^V^V^V^^V^TIME SKIP^V^V^V^V^^V^V^^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V

One of the TV's in the pilot room blared a Klondike bar commercial. I swiveled around in my chair to face Johnny. "You know there is not much I would do for a Klondike bar."I said. "But there so delicious."He said "Yes but why do anything for them when you can just go to the store and buy a box." I said. "You didn't have to do anything hard and you have an entire box of Klondike bars."He considered it for a second. "I hate it when you're right, it makes me feel stupid."

I was gonna say something smart back to that but I noticed a big warning sign on the screen. "Johnny is that supposed to be-.

I gasped. I looked out the window and saw a big billowing cloud of cosmic energy.(A/N:im gonna go some what off the movie for right now cause I don't 100%-ly know what happened) Reed ran into the room with Victor close behind and after him Susan. "Close the shields" Victor said. "But Bens still out there!" I yelled. "That's his loss" Victor replied coldly. His hand went for the button so I side tackled him. Then the rest was just a blur. Ben jumped. Reed stretched out for him .I stood up. Susan flickered invisible. I grabbed Johnny. A machine exploded. I felt a burning inside of my chest. Then black…

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

If you got confused the last parts were in slow motion.

Im not going to beg for reviews … okay im going to beg for reviews

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V PRESS THE BUTTON!... O.o if its even right there i dont even know


End file.
